


Midnight Shopping

by PalahniukWannabe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalahniukWannabe/pseuds/PalahniukWannabe
Summary: Mutsuki meets a certain someone during a late-night chip trip.





	Midnight Shopping

At 2:30 a.m. there was a knock at Mutsuki’s door. Half asleep, he rolled onto his stomach and put his pillow over his head. Seconds later there was another knock, louder this time. Grunting in frustration, he pulled himself up and stumbled to the door. Saiko was on the other side.

“Muuchan! You know you've always been my favorite, right?” Saiko twirled her hair and batted her eyelashes at him.

“What do you want.” Mutsuki leaned on the doorframe, rubbing his eye.

“Well, Muuchan, I'm marathoning my favorite show, and I'm almost on the season finale! But I'm sooo hungry, I could die.” She paused to pout at him, “Do you think there's any way you could go to the store and get me some chips?” Her lips curled into an innocent smile and she brushed her hand lightly against Mutsuki's shoulder.

Mutsuki flinched at the touch. “Why me? Do you have any idea what time it is? Go get them yourself.” He tried to shut the door but Saiko held it open.

“I asked everyone else but they said no.” She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. “You don't really want me, a poor innocent girl, to go out this late at night do you? You'd probably never see me again!”

Saiko was hanging off his arm now. She wasn't going to stop until he agreed. Mutsuki shook his arm free. “Fine. I'll go. But you owe me."

Saiko dropped to her knees and bowed her head, thanking him from the bottom of her heart. “I am forever in your debt, Mutsuki-sama.” Mutsuki rolled his eyes and slammed the door. He was already wide awake, what did he have to lose? Only precious sleep.  
_____________________________________

There was a small grocery store within walking distance of their house, so that's where he headed. The night air was chilly. He couldn't wait to get back under his warm blankets.

The florescent lights of the store made him feel like his eyes were melting out of his head. He blinked hard as he walked through the door. When he could see properly he headed to the chip aisle. It seemed to stretch for miles. Chips in every direction. Kettle, baked, crinkle, ketchup, zesty, BBQ. What kind did Saiko want? Mutsuki wracked his brain trying to remember what kind of chips she ate, he was too tired for this. He paced up and down the aisle, carefully examining each type of chip, trying to imagine Saiko eating them. He scratched the back of his head and yawned. Why did he agree to this again?

Three minutes later, still scratching his head over what kind of chips to get, a familiar hum came floating from another aisle. Following the sound with his eyes he caught a glimpse of a short kid with messy black hair stroll past. Perfect. Suzuya would know what kind of chips to get.

Mutsuki jogged to the neighboring aisle where Suzuya was filling a cart with candy. 

Suzuya noticed Mutsuki from the corner of his eye and smiled a smile that was much too bright for the time of day. “Tooru! Good morning!”

“Suzuya, what are you doing here this late, er...early?” Mutsuki eyed the candy-filled shopping cart.

“I'm always here around this time, it's the only time I can buy candy without Hanbee lecturing me about my health,” He rolled his eyes, “Plus I'm usually awake anyway.”

Mutsuki squinted at him. He should be worried about his health. Had Mutsuki ever seen Suzuya eating something other than sweets? And who is willingly up at this time of night?

With a head full of questions, he almost forgot why he approached Suzuya. “Ah, Suzuya, what's your favorite kind of chip?”

“Chocolate.” Suzuya answered without hesitation.

“I mean potato chip.”

This made Suzuya stop to think. He scratched his chin. “Well, I don't really eat potato chips too often, but when I do, I guess they're usually…ketchup.”

Mutsuki smiled, letting his shoulders drop. One step closer to getting back to bed. “Thanks Suzuya, I owe you one.” He headed back toward the chips.

“Hey, wait up!” Suzuya hopped on his cart. Mutsuki jumped out of the way just in time to see Suzuya fly past him and his life flash before his eyes. 

“I want ketchup chips now.” Suzuya stepped off the cart, seeming not to notice Mutsuki’s horrified expression. 

Mutsuki raised an eyebrow at him. No wonder he lived in such a small apartment, he spent all his money on food. 

Together they walked through the chip aisle until Suzuya found the brand of ketchup chips he liked. Mutsuki picked out the same. On their way to the cash register, Suzuya got a fiendish gleam in his eyes.

Mutsuki didn't like that look. “What is it, Suzuya?”

Suzuya’s knuckles paled as he tightened his grip on the cart. “Do you want to play a game?”

A knot formed in Mutsuki's stomach. Suzuya’s “games” usually weren't that…safe. “Uh, maybe some other time Suzuya. It’s pretty late, and Saiko’s waiting for her chips.”

“But it can only be played right here, right now. Come on!” Suzuya abandoned his cart and ran towards the cart corral. After contemplating his life choices, Mutsuki set his bag of chips in Suzuya’s cart and followed.

Suzuya got to the carts first and grabbed the closest one. He whipped it around and ran towards Mutsuki, almost wiping him out. “Get in!” His eyes were wide with excitement.

Mutsuki's eyes on the other hand, were wide with fear. “I don't think that's such a good idea, Suzuya. Let's just pay for our stuff and leave.” He motioned to Suzuya's full cart.

Suzuya scrunched his lips to one side of his face and his eyebrows to the middle of his forehead. “Mutsuki. I am your boss. Get in the cart.” He pushed the cart forward until it bumped into Mutsuki's leg.

“Ow! OK! Fine.” He was so done with this night. He just wanted to go back to sleep. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he climbed into the cart. 

“Hehe, hold on tight!” Suzuya took off before Mutsuki had time to sit down properly, he fell and smacked his head on the side. He let out a curse, but Suzuya didn't seem to notice. He was too busy running and giggling.

Mutsuki was holding on for dear life. Even with him in it, Suzuya was still tipping the cart side to side. The wind was blowing through their hair as they sped through the aisles. Where was Suzuya getting all this energy from? Though he was terrified for his life, and he would never admit it, Mutsuki was having fun. After making sure Suzuya couldn’t see, he let a smile spread across his face.

They rounded a corner where they were met with a staff member. He didn't look happy. Mutsuki's smile dropped and his stomach leapt to his throat. Suzuya didn't miss a beat and did a 180° turn in the aisle, and ran for the far end of the store. The man called after them.

“Suzuya, I think it's time we stopped now.” He glanced up at Suzuya but he still looked like he was having the time of his life.

“Not yet!” Suzuya shouted over his excitement. “We still have to do the big finale!”

Mutsuki didn't know what the “big finale” was and he was pretty sure he didn’t want to. At the back of the store, where they were headed, there was a display of toilet paper. It was in the shape of a pyramid about six feet tall.

“Please, Suzuya stop! We'll get kicked out!”

Suzuya laughed as he said, “OK, if you insist!” In that moment he pushed the cart and let go.

Mutsuki screamed and covered his head as the toilet paper pyramid toppled, the soft packages bouncing off of him. He was going to kill Suzuya. The cart kept rolling until it hit the wall a few feet behind the toilet paper. 

Throwing toilet paper packs off of him, Mutsuki stood up and climbed out of the cart. He clenched his fists and frowned, trying his best to look angry. But when he turned to face Suzuya, who couldn't even stand because he was laughing too hard, his face cracked and he started laughing too.

Mutsuki staggered towards Suzuya, clutching his stomach with laughter pains. He was tired, the lump on his head was throbbing, but he didn't want this moment to end. He couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He fell to the floor, letting his head fall on Suzuya's stomach. They both gasped for breath.

“Wasn't that fun?” Suzuya said once he'd regained his composure. His eyes sparkled with tears.

Mutsuki still needed time to catch his breath. He tilted his head to look at Suzuya, but instead saw an angry man standing upside-down behind him. Mutsuki jumped to his feet. “Uh...I'm...see...”

The man held a phone up. “You have 10 seconds to get out of this store before I call the police.” He started dialing. 

Mutsuki grabbed Suzuya's hand and dragged him out of the store. “But my candy!” Suzuya had his free hand stretched out behind them, reaching for his lost candy.

“You should've thought about that before doing something so reckless!” Mutsuki was stern, but his heart was still racing from the laughter.

He held Suzuya's hand until they were out of sight of the store. He wasn't really conscious of it until they were a safe distance away, but his hand was warm. He quickly let go.

Suzuya looked deflated. “I just wanted to have some fun.” He pouted.

“Well, that's the price you pay, I guess.” An awkward silence fell between them, they both looked at the ground and shuffled their feet. “It was fun though.” Mutsuki smiled and lifted his eyes to Suzuya.

Suzuya put his hands in his pockets and looked at the stars. “Yeah, it was. I wanted a turn smashing through the toilet paper though.”

Mutsuki grinned. How did Suzuya expect to get a turn? Was he planning to rebuild the pyramid? “Maybe next time.” He mused.

“Really?” Suzuya beamed at him, stars still in his eyes. 

The air was cold, but somehow Mutsuki felt warmer. His blankets felt irrelevant. When he was with Suzuya, the world seemed to melt away until it was just the two of them. He couldn't really explain it. Although most of Suzuya's ideas were irresponsible and troublesome, Mutsuki enjoyed the time they spent together…most of the time. Suzuya’s spontaneity could be pretty stressful at times. But regardless, Mutsuki just felt like he could be himself around Suzuya; more so than around other people-

He was staring. He didn't realize until Suzuya was waving his hand in his face. “Hellooooo” Suzuya said, “earth to Tooru, I think you should go to bed.” Suzuya bopped Mutsuki's nose. 

Mutsuki's flinch was delayed. “You're right, I should get back.” He started to leave, but whipped back when he remembered why he was out in the first place. “I didn't get Saiko her chips! What'll I tell her?” He panicked. 

“If I don't get snacks, nobody does.” Suzuya's face dropped a bit, mourning his lost snacks. He looked at Mutsuki's disgruntled face and knew it wasn't the time to be joking. "Do you want me to go with you and tell her it was my fault?" 

Mutsuki considered it for a moment. "No, you should go home. I'll just tell her they were out if chips."

Seeing the seriousness in Mutsuki's face, Suzuya tried his best to hold back his giggles. "Completely out of chips? Do you think she'll believe that?" 

"Well she's gonna have to because I don't have any!" Mutsuki flung his arms up in frustration. He was cranky. He was about to yell at Suzuya again until he looked up and saw the twisted expression of Suzuya holding back laughter. At which point Mutsuki realized how ridiculous he sounded, and let out a small chuckle himself. When Suzuya heard that he released his own laughter.

Mutsuki yawned. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup! Bright and early!"

Mutsuki couldn't tell if Suzuya was lying or if he really thought he'd be in on time. Mutsuki never saw him at work before noon. Maybe that was "bright and early" for Suzuya.

They went their separate ways; Mutsuki was cold again. He brought the collar of his jacket closer to his neck and shivered. Without thinking he turned his head just enough to see Suzuya in the corner of his eye. He was whistling as he skipped away. Mutsuki's cheeks flushed as he turned around and picked up his pace.

The rest of the world started coming back to him like drops of ink. In his head he practiced telling Saiko why he didn't have her chips. Completely out of chips? Suzuya's voice rang in his ears. Yes. Completely out of chips. If he told his story the right way, she'd believe him.

He smiled and looked up at the stars. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone still ship this? I still ship it. I miss the good content. Here's some garbage I wrote awhile ago.


End file.
